digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Resolution Evolution Act 3
Solomon and Tyrannomon fight, only for Eaglemon to give the latter and Kuwagamon DigiCores as to digivolve them to Ultimates. Solomon and Taro are forced to use the instant Digivolution feature of the Digivice, which locks out certain digivolutions until a cooldown time has passed... Plot The Act begins where the last act left off; Tyrannomon about to go head to head against Solomon. The battle starts with Solomon severely burning Tyrannomon with Nova Flame, as the battle gets more brutal as both Digimon claw and bite each other viciously. Meanwhile, hiding behind a building, Kuwagamon encounters one of Eaglemon's many patrol holograms, which gives both him and Tyrannomon a DigiCore, which enables them to digivolve into Ultimates, as both are now given the orders to ditch the stealth tactic and flat out annihilate the human race. Tyrannomon, now MasterTyrannomon, distracts Solomon while Kuwagamon, now Okuwamon, plants the demolitions in the proper places to destroy the entire planet in an instant should the government decide to shut off the Digital World project. Taro and Solomon both realize they are underpowered to face MasterTyrannomon, as Solomon asks for Taro to find a way to digivolve him into Ultimate. Taro does, but the Digivice can only allow it if Solomon's digivolution is handicapped by a cooldown, which means he may be unable to digivolve after he loses power as an Ultimate. Despite the consequences, Solomon orders Taro to activate the Matrix Digivolution setting, as he digivolves into MetalGreymon to confront MasterTyrannomon. Meanwhile, Okuwamon finishes with setting the demolitions to planet busting, and needs only to get the Government's attention to have them unknowingly activate the apocalypse..... Digimon Analyzer Digivolutions (Number indicates order of occurrence.) Featured characters Notes *This is the second page in which a Digimon bleeds, notably when Solomon and Tyrannomon are both attacking each other in the fourth panel. Also note the burns on Tyrannomon in the third panel. *DigiCores in the Digimon Classic universe come in several varieties, each giving their own special powers to a Digimon that uses them. Eaglemon has exclusive access to the Digicores that enable further Digivolution in the user. Other uses of a DigiCore may be to learn a new attack, change an attribute, a special passive ability, among other things. *Eaglemon has the ability to create holograms of himself. This was due to both not wanting to bring him into the real world and the fact his design wasn't finalized yet, as what happened with the 4th Act as well. *All forms of standard Digivolution is simple Digivolution outside of Warp Digivolution, as Matrix Digivolution in this comic, AKA Instant Digivolution, is a function on the Prototype Digivice that can further Digivolution by force at the cost of locking out Digivolution until enough time passes as soon as the Digimon Degenerates. *"Use" is misspelled as "us" in Eaglemon's line "so perhaps make us of this great power". *Kuwagamon gaining a lisp as Okuwamon was a last minute touch to his character, because out of him and MasterTyrannomon, Okuwamon is planned to return from the dead at some point, but whether or not he will at all still remains to be thought out. Category:Fan fiction